Nana
Nana is the Protagonist from the 22nd period of the series and in the second chapter of the 6th manga. Her friend is Hatsuki. Nana was popular in elementary school for having a thin frame, but now in middle school she is envious of her classmate Yuina Miyakawa for her developed frame. Bio Appearance Nana has short-medium hair worn in a side-tail with a segment loose on each side of her face. She has rounded eyes and a thin, flat profile. After her cosmetic surgery, Nana is shown with a developed body and very long, flowing curled locks of hair. Her face is slightly altered. Personality Nana is extremely hard on herself despite how much care of her appearance she takes, finding it meaningless if it isn't acknowledged the way it used to be. She is envious and a bit temperamental, and her selfish desires get the better of her to the point of driving herself insane with grief and stress. She cares about Hatsuki and is shown having a lot of knowledge about health and beauty. History During swim class, Nana enviously listens as two girls remark on their friends beauty. She tries to ignore it but struggles as more students begin to bring it up and she recalls being the prettiest girl back during elementary school, but now with Yuina around and her own lack of personal development she's quickly lost that attention and is very upset over it. She then overhears the girls bring up the school legend about the Land of the Mermaids. Some years ago, a pretty girl vanished from the school at the pool. It's said that If the mermaids acknowledge your beauty they will bring you to their underwater paradise, then when you return you will be even more beautiful. Nana dives into the water, and for a moment she happens to see a mermaid in the distance. Or at least she thinks. She tries to get closer but class comes to an end, and she tries to figure out if she actually saw it or not after getting out and changing clothes. She returns to class and spends her free time reading a fashion magazine until Hatsuki approaches to reveal that Yuina has gone missing, causing her to realize that she must have been taken by the mermaids. While she isn't surprised by this, she's left angered as she overhears other classmates begin chattering about it. She returns to the water after class and changes back into her uniform. She goes underwater but she can't find the mermaid again, must to her frustration. Seeing that she isn't accepted her mood begins to worsen into a blind rage after she finds out Yuina's two friends also vanished, but she is momentarily distracted after she finds Hatsuki looks like a mess when she shows up for school the following day. Hatsuki is delighted as Nana brings her into the nearby room and helps her fix it while offering some beauty tips- but her kind words barely phase the temperamental girls mood and she continues to try to get the mermaids attention by returning to the pool each day. However, Hatsuki catches her soon enough and confronts her, revealing that the Land of Mermaids rumor is only a rumor, it isn't real. Her mother told her that the girls who disappear only drown. While Nana is shaken, she refuses to believe this and shoves Hatsuki aside after she tries to convince her to quit now before she gets hurt. In the process Hatsuki falls into the water and Nana worriedly tries to find her friend, but after the bubbles stop returning to the surface she screams for her, alerting the teachers. Nana is helped by them and is dried off, but while the one scolds her for being so careless the other suggests they lighten up. She's been through enough with Hatsuki going missing now, but Nana is self-consumed over the thought that Hatsuki of all people as she observes how pretty her mother is after her parents show up to be informed of the news. Her mood worsens as she realizes that she isn't doing enough to get noticed by the mermaids, and with nothing to lose she returns home to fake the signature of a cosmetic surgery application and steals her mothers life savings. Soon, Nana returns, making her way straight to school after her surgery has finished. With her new, beautiful body -which gets noticed by others- she is sure the mermaids would have no problem accepting her. She changes into her swim uniform and allows herself to gently float through the water to wait. She is distracted when she overhears a familiar voice, but she assumes its a mermaid when she sees a figure up ahead. She swims closer to meet it and to her horror, she sees that it isn't a mermaid at all. It's a long chain of decomposing girls bodies, with the newer bodies shown to be alive and possessed, with Hatsuki on the very top. Just as she realizes the horrible truth, the chain begins to move and reach out for her and she is unable to escape. Sometime later, a group of girls are shown discussing the Land of Mermaid rumor, and as they speak someone is shown leering at them beneath the water; with only her dangerous teeth bared. Quotes Trivia *She's very similar to Yuri Ootake. **Both girls are shown to act humble, but have vain natures. **They both have friends who wish to be more like them. **They were both girls whose popularity was taken by someone else incidentally. **Both of them go to desperate measures in an attempt to reclaim her popularity. **Both have short-medium length hair. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females